Kau Yang Pertama
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, dan Shinn Asuka. Tiga pria itu merupakan sahabat serta orang yang sangat berarti bagi Cagalli. Namun siapa yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Cagalli? One-shot. Complete.


_Ahhh, entah kenapa rasany saia tergoda untuk bikin fic lagi *wouy, inget situ masih ada fic on-going dan satu hiatus!*. Anyway, tadi saia sempet liat, kok rata-rata fic mengenai ultah, pasti Cagalli yang ngasih hadiah ke Athrun... Err, tadinya sih pengen bikin kebalikan, Athrun ngasih kado ke Cagalli... Tapiiii, otak saia memberikan ide lain. Apa itu, silahkan baca :d.  
_

_Pemilik sah dari seluruh karakter yang muncul dalam fic ini adalah Sunrise  
_

* * *

"Ya, aku tahu mungkin aku tidak berhak untuk mengucapkan ini kepadamu..." Pria itu menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah orang di hadapannya. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya.

Pipi pria itu merona merah. "Selamat ulang tahun..."

Wanita di depannya menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Apakah pria dihadapanya ini tengah bercanda? Tapi warna merah dipipi itu, bisakah hal itu dibuat-buat? Kecanggungan yang tengah dialami oleh si pria, apakah semua ini hanya akting?

"Ke, kenapa? Memangnya aneh kalau aku mengucapkan selama ulang tahun kepadamu?" Warna merah semakin nampak dipipi pria tersebut.

"Kau... kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya..."

Sekarang giliran pria itu yang menatap si wanita dengan mulut terbuka lebar...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Sehari sebelumnya_

_17 Mei C.E 75_

Seorang pria dengan rambut _navy blue _berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, kepalan tangannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara jatuh dari dalam, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung menendang pintu dan berteriak dengan keras.

"Cagalli, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Terlihat seorang wanita rambut pendek jatuh tersungkur dilantai, ia mengelus kepala lanjut ke pantatnya, dia mengeluh sejenak sebelum berdiri dengan susah payah. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Cagalli menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, ditambah dengan wajah Athrun yang memerah. Ia melihat tubuhnya, dan sadar akan penyebabnya. Suasana hening.

"ATHRUN, APA-APAAN KAU?!" Sebuah bantal berukuran besar menghantam wajah pria tersebut hingga ia terpental ke belakang. Sedangkan Cagalli langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan...?" Ketika Athrun ingin berdiri, Cagalli memerintahkan dia untuk berbalik badan dan tidak melihatnya.

"Ja, jangan melihat..." Kata Cagalli lirih.

Athrun mengendus. "Siapa yang mau melihatmu?" Satu pukulan menggunakan kipas yang terbuat dari kertas mendarat di kepala Athrun (entah dari mana Cagalli mendapatkannya). Setelah Cagalli masuk ke kamar mandi, baru dia memperbolehkan Athrun melihatnya. Kepala Cagalli terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Rapat pagi akan segera dimulai. Lebih baik kau cepat mandi." kata Athrun. Sebelum dia keluar, Athrun menoleh sekali lagi. "Kau kurusan, Cagalli. Nampaknya menu 'olahraga' yang aku berikan tidak sia-sia." Ia menyeringai.

Wajah Cagalli langsung memerah. "Athrun, kau menyebalkan!" Dan sebuah sabun nyaris menghantam kening Athrun jika pria itu tidak cepat-cepat keluar. Suara tawanya terdengar, membuat Cagalli geram.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pagi ini Cagalli dijadwalkan untuk sarapan dengan delegasi dari ZAFT, yang tidak lain adalah Kira Yamato, bersama dengan Shinn Asuka. Wanita itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu tiba di ruang makan, semua orang langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. Cagalli benci itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa merubahnya, ah, lebih tepatnya belum.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Cagalli." Kira bersuara setelah mereka dipersilahkan duduk. Mata cokelatnya sempat melirik Athrun yang memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hmph, dan orang macam ini adalah pemimpin ORB? Yang benar saja!" Celetuk Shinn.

Cagalli terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Untungnya makanan sudah tiba, topik pembicaraan pun teralihkan.

Kira berhasil memerankan perannya sebagai wakil Lacus di ORB, dia hanya bertanya seputar masalah politik ketika bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi ketika semua orang sudah pergi, dan hanya mereka berempat, Kira langsung berubah menjadi kakak _overprotective_. Dia bertanya mengenai hubungan adiknya serta Athrun, dan apakah Athrun memperlakukannya dengan baik atau tidak. Shinn tidak percaya bahwa sang Ultimate Coordinator ternyata sangat _overprotective _terhadap adik kembarnya (walau Cagalli bersikeras bahwa dialah kakaknya. Entah siapa yang benar).

"Nanti siang kita akan ada kunjungan ke daerah yang akan dibangun pembangkit listrik tenaga surya," Athrun berdiri. "kenapa kalian tidak istirahat dulu? Pasti kalian sangat lelah bukan?"

"Athrun, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika kita sedang membicarakan perlakuanmu terhadap adikku." Kira tersenyum, namun dari tubuhnya terpancar aura mengerikan.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan." Athrun balas menatap.

"Hooo, benarkah begitu, calon adik iparku yang baik?" Segi siku-siku muncul dikening Kira.

Cagalli hanya bisa menepuk keningnya. "Dan, ritual menyebalkan ini pun dimulai..."

Shinn hanya mengamati semuanya dalam diam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari sudah hampir siang ketika mereka tiba di kota tempat akan dibangun pembangkit listrik tenaga surya. Dalam hati Cagalli sangat berterima kasih kepada Kisaka yang muncul dan menghentikan pertengkaran tidak jelas antara Athrun dengan Kira. Dan sangat berharap bahwa kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan terulang lagi, di sini, di kota orang, di hadapan khalayak umum. Cagalli tahu, dia baru saja berterima kasih kepada Kisaka, tapi keputusan yang diambil pria itu segera membuat Cagalli melupakannya. Pasalnya, pengaturan tempat duduk pesawat yang digunakan oleh tim yang akan melakukan kunjungan kerja ke sana, sangat tidak tepat. Athrun duduk disamping Kira, sementara Cagalli dengan shinn, jauuuuh di depan mereka. Cagalli bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam dari belakang sana, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata Kira bisa bersikap seperti itu kepadamu." Bisik Shinn.

Wanita bermata _amber _itu melirik sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas kecewa. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Shinn. Itu hanya salah satunya..."

"Ya, memang. Tapi kalau aku melihat Kira di medan pertempuran, sangat berbeda jika dia berhadapan denganmu..."

Dia kembali menghela nafas. "Begitulah..."

Untungnya kedua pria itu bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak saling bunuh selama kunjungan dilaksanakan. Cagalli hanya bisa memandang horor ke arah mereka berdua, sebab, apa pun yang dia lakukan akan percuma. Cagalli tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Kira bersikap seperti ini. Maksudnya, ya, memang Kira itu _overprotective_, tapi tidak pernah separah ini. Sambil memikirkan alasan dibalik sikap kakaknya, wanita yang benci mengenakan gaun itu duduk di balkon hotel tempat mereka menginap. Cagalli mendapatkan kamar sendiri, dan kamar Athrun di sebelahnya (Cagalli sempat takut jikalau ada pintu penghubung ke kamarnya, tapi untungnya tidak ada) sementara Kira dan Shinn satu kamar. Kamarnya dan kamar Cagalli berhadap-hadapan.

"Jika kau sampai sakit, pertarungan mereka selanjutnya akan menggunakan Gundam, bukan lagi ucapan menyebalkan serta sorot mata yang tajam." Tegur seseorang dari belakang.

"SHINN!" Cagalli terlonjak kaget.

"He, memangnya aku ini hantu?" Balas Shinn dengan ketus.

"Maaf." Cagalli menghembuskan nafas.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku segala, toh aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Shinn menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Diam-diam dia mengamati wajah Cagalli yang sangat kelelahan. Pekerjaannya saja sudah sangat membuatnya kelelahan, dan ditambah dengan kelakuan anak dari Patrick Zala yang selalu beradu mulut tidak jelas dengan tunangan Lacus Clyne tersebut. "Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

Shinn melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku ada ide!"

"Huh?" Cagalli menatap Shinn dengan bingung.

"Kita pergi ke festival nanti malam. Bagaimana?"

Kening Cagalli semakin berkerut. Ok, ini mulai aneh. Jika yang mengajak Kira atau Athrun, dia masih bisa memakluminya, tapi ini, Shinn! Orang yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya. Walau memang selama dua tahun ini hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik, tapi tetap saja masih ada jurang pemisah diantara mereka. "Kau, serius, Shinn?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" gerutu Shinn. "Cepat kau mandi. Aku tunggu di parkiran hotel. DAN jangan bilang-bilang kepada Athrun atau Kira. Kau perlu menjauh dari mereka walau hanya semalam."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Ingat, jam 7! Jangan terlambat!" Shinn pergi ke dalam, meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih bingung.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sudah sepuluh menit Athrun mengetuk pintu kamar Cagalli, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun semakin gusar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pihak hotel untuk membuka pintu kamar Cagalli.

"Athrun, ada apa?" Tanya Kira bingung ketika melihat banyak orang berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

"Cagalli tidak membuka pintunya meski sudah aku ketuk berkali-kali." Jawab Athrun dengan wajah cemas.

'Clek' Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Pria bermata zamrud itu langsung masuk, dan dia terkejut saat melihat kamar Cagalli yang kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan kasurnya terlihat masih rapih. Begitu pula dengan koper yang berisi pakaian Cagalli. Manager hotel langsung berteriak panik, dan kepanikan segera menyambar dengan cepat ke seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

"Tenang, aku mohon, tenang!" Kira berusaha meredam masa yang panik. "Athrun, cepat kau hubungi pihak polisi setempat!"

Suara ricuh tidak hanya terdengar di dalam hotel, di luar pun para penduduk tengah bersorak. Berbagai macam kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang tidak berbintang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sebuah motor warna putih terparkir diantara motor-motor lainnya. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan celana panjang warna putih gading turun dari atas motor _sport _yang baru saja tiba. Ia membuka helm, rambut pirangnya terkibar. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa naik motor, Shinn."

Shinn membuka kaca helmnya. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Cagalli."

Cagalli terkekeh. Suara kembang api yang bertubi-tubi membuat Cagalli terkejut, dia nyaris terjatuh jika Shinn tidak memeganginya.

"Hati-hati, Tuan Putri." kata Shinn datar.

Cagalli langsung memasang wajah kesal. "Kau! Jangan panggil aku begitu lagi!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau memang..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil begitu! Mengerti?!" bentak Cagalli sembari bertolak pinggang.

Lawan bicaranya menghembuskan nafas. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Nah, ayo kita pergi."

Awalnya Cagalli mengira bahwa jalan-jalan bersama Shinn akan sagat canggung, tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Jika biasanya Cagalli yang merajuk kepada Athrun, sekarang Cagalli harus mengatasi rajukan-rajukan Shinn. Selain itu pria berambut hitam ini ternyata gampang marah, yang seharusnya tidak membuat Cagalli heran. Ternyata Shinn belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan ternyata, Shinn cukup usil. Wajah Cagalli sampai kotor karena Shinn dengan sengaja melumuri wajah Cagalli menggunakan lumpur ketika dia sedang berjuang untuk menemukan sebuah kunci yang disembunyikan di lumpur. Awalnya Shinn tidak mau memainkan permainan ini, namun Cagalli mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Jadi bisa dibilang, itu balas dendam atas perbuatan Cagalli.

Tidak terasa hari semakin malam, para pedagang mulai merapihkan dagangan mereka. Sementara para pengunjung berangsur-angsur pulang, meski ada beberapa yang belum. Sama seperti Shinn dan Cagalli yang masih sibuk mengunyah es krim. Wajah Cagalli sudah bersih sekarang, tidak penuh dengan lumpur lagi. Tapi sayangnya ada noda lumpur yang menempel di pakaian Shinn, dan tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan dibasuh menggunakan air.

Mereka berdua duduk tepat di bibir pantai, membiarkan kaki mereka terkena air laut yang sangat dingin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua. Cagalli yang tiba-tiba merasa canggung menghabiskan es krimnya duluan.

"Ternyata kau menarik juga, Shinn Asuka." Cagalli memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Marah, Shinn menodai wajah Cagalli dengan es krim rasa cokelat yang belum habis. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, menyebalkan!" Dengan satu gigitan Shinn menghabiskan es krimnya.

Sunyi kembali menghampiri mereka. Sekarang giliran Shinn yang bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil Tuan Putri?"

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak suka. Jika aku dipanggil seperti itu, aku merasa aku seperti diperlakukan berbeda."

"Tapi kau memang berbeda dari yang lain."

"Aku tahu," Cagalli menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya. "hanya saja, aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan berbeda. Semua orang sama..."

Sekarang giliran Shinn yang menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Shinn?" Cagalli melirik Shinn dari ekor mata kanannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau, sudah tidak membenciku?" Wanita berambut pendek itu bertanya dengan lirih.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu." Shinn merebahkan tubuhnya ke pasir pantai yang putih. "Tapi aku rasa, membencimu pun tidak akan memberikan apa-apa untukku. Kau tidak bisa menghidupkan keluargaku lagi. Jadi, aku sudah menyerah."

"Menyerah?" kening Cagalli mengkerut.

"Dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk membunuhmu, kau tahu. Tapi setelah semua itu, aku mulai berpikir. Kita sama-sama kehilangan keluarga kita karena perang. Lantas, apa yang membuatku sangat istimewa? Bahkan kau yang istimewa saja tidak sepertiku..."

Cagalli tersenyum. Ternyata Shinn sudah dewasa, ia membatin.

Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi lonceng sebanyak dua belas kali. Mata merah Shinn semakin membesar setiap dentang lonceng. Ia pun bangun dan kembali duduk. Lalu menatap Cagalli dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, aku tahu mungkin aku tidak berhak untuk mengucapkan ini kepadamu..." Shinn menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah orang di hadapannya. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya. Kemana keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan barusan?

Pipi pria itu merona merah. "Selamat ulang tahun..."

Cagalli menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Apakah pria dihadapanya ini tengah bercanda? Tapi warna merah dipipi itu, bisakah hal itu dibuat-buat? Kecanggungan yang tengah dialami oleh si pria, apakah semua ini hanya akting?

"Ke, kenapa? Memangnya aneh kalau aku mengucapkan selama ulang tahun kepadamu?" Warna merah semakin nampak dipipi pria tersebut.

"Kau... kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya..."

Sekarang giliran pria itu yang menatap si wanita dengan mulut terbuka lebar...

"Ap, apa maksudmu?! Apa Athrun belum memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu? Dan juga kakakmu?"

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas perlahan, dia tertawa. "Aku sekarang di sini, hanya bersamamu, Shinn. Dan aku tidak membawa telepon genggamku. Jadi, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya..."

Shinn terdiam. Wajah Cagalli dihadapannya terlihat sangat cantik, dia selalu tampil tanpa polesan apa pun, tapi itu tidak masalah. Mata _amber _yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan tulus, serta senyum indah yang terulas dibibir ranumnya. Rambut pirang yang selalu pendek itu menambah kecantikan Cagalli. Tanpa disadari, perasaan gugup yang sedari tadi Shinn rasakan menghilang, dan berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Shinn.

"Terima kasih, Shinn." Suaranya yang pelan, lembut namun tegas itu membuat Shinn tambah terkesima. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Athrun bisa jatuh cinta kepada wanita ini. Tunggu, apa itu artinya... Dia juga?! Tidak, itu tidak boleh! Dia sudah punya Lunamaria!

_Dia hanya temanmu, Shinn! Hanya teman! _Teriak Shinn dalam hati.

"Hum, yah, sama-sama." Balas Shinn setelah mati-matian meredam emosi aneh yang mulai menggelitik dari dasar perutnya. "Ayo pulang, atau nanti aku akan dibunuh oleh dua maniak menyebalkan itu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Cagalli terkekeh geli dan menerima uluran tangan dari Shinn.

"Hei, kita sahabat 'kan?" Tanya Cagalli ketika mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hanya saja Shinn berjalan di depan Cagalli, dia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada wanita itu untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Cih, memangnya kau anak kecil yang harus menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu?!" Shinn berhenti mendadak. "Tentu saja iya, dasar bodoh!"

_Terima kasih, Haumea._

_Hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan kali ini, _

_merupakan kado terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Uh, Cagalli..." Shinn menunduk, takut.

"Ya, Shinn?" Balas Cagalli dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Kita teman 'kan?"

Cagalli menelan ludah. "Iya..."

"Bisakah kau menolongku sekarang?" Shinn membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf, Shinn. Tapi, apa kau lupa," Cagalli menatap Shinn, kemudian melirik dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka yang tengah duduk bersimpuh. "aku juga dalam bahaya..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Cagalli?" Suara bariton Kira terdengar. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan wajah kecewa.

"Saya harap anda bisa menjelaskan mengenai kepergian anda, Cagalli-Sama." Athrun berusaha terus tersenyum manis, walau dibelakang punggungnya terlihat aura hitam yang mengerikan. "Anda membuat seisi hotel panik, apa anda tahu itu?"

Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Dia tahu, bahwa malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sebab dia harus menerima 'hukuman' dari Athrun.

_Haumea, tolong aku!_

* * *

_*Garuk-garuk kepala*. Ada yang saia bingung, untuk penyebutan Tuhan di dunia Gundam Seed itu apa sih? Bener Haumea bukan? Abis, nama dewa ini tercetus waktu Cagalli nikah sama Yuna.  
_

_Dan kayakny saia mulai ketagihan bikin Athrun X Cagalli X Shinn nih, hahaha *walau yang sebelumny ada satu tambahan lagi :p*. Dan jujur, saia agak kesusahan untuk bikin interaksi Cagalli dengan Shinn. Ya, walau Shinn udah gak benci sama Cagalli *atau rasa benci itu masih ada?*, tapi masih ada nuansa canggung... _

_Owh well, jangan lupa reviewny yah :)  
_


End file.
